


El valor de un alma

by Alendarkstar



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Cuánto vale un alma? Marco cree que nada, nunca la ha visto y cree poder vivir sin ella, en especial si lo aleja de Jackie. Jackie cree que lo vale todo y su mayor deseo es llegar a poseer una. Basado en los cuentos: La sirenita y en El alma del pescador. Star puede hacer magia, pero dividir las almas no es parte de su área, Tom sí puede y no es algo de lo que está orgulloso.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor





	1. La sirenita

El valor de un alma  
Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy.  
Notas autora: Este es un AU/UA basado en los cuentos “El pescador y su alma” y “la Sirenita”  
Capítulo 1: La sirenita  
Bajo las profundidades del mar se encontraba un reino de sirenas. Ningún humano podía acceder al mismo, y quienes lo habían intentado, muchas veces motivados por el canto de las sirenas, no habían podido sobrevivir al viaje. Había muchos corales, cada uno de ellos habitado por sirenas y tritones, pero había uno que destacaba entre los demás por su belleza y por su tamaño. Desde lejos daba la impresión de ser un castillo, idea que se confirmaba al acercarse.  
Ese arrecife era habitado por el rey, la reina, las cinco princesas: René, Daniel, Coral, Charlie y Jackie; y la madre de la reina, quien, a pesar de no ejercer activamente su título como reina, era considerada la matriarca de la familia y también la persona más sabia del reino. Ninguna sirena o tritón había vivido tanto tiempo como ella, motivo por el que todos la admiraban y tomaban sus palabras como hechos innegables.   
La matriarca había decidido que sería ella quien se encargaría de la educación de las princesas. Tarea que había desempeñado desde que estas eran muy pequeñas y que continuaría hasta que considerara que estaban listas para lidiar con lo que implicaba ser una princesa. Se había encariñado de sus nietas desde el momento en que nacieron, pero había una de ellas que era su favorita, era la menor, Jackie.  
Todas las sirenas y tritones acostumbraban a usar conchas. No eran solo un adorno, la cantidad de conchas que se permitían usar estaba determinada por la cantidad de méritos que cada uno poseía. Jackie solo tenía una y solía llevarla con orgullo colgando de su cuello. De sus hermanas había sido la que la consiguió a más temprana edad. La matriarca era conocida por ser la sirena con más conchas, siendo únicamente superada por la primera reina y fundadora de ese reino bajo el mar.  
Había una regla de gran importancia en ese reino y es que nadie menor a los quince años podía subir a la superficie. Después de alcanzada esa edad se podía subir sin ningún tipo de restricción, pero de hacerlo sin alcanzar la idea establecida implicaba un severo castigo del que nadie hablaba, pero que todos conocían. Así había sido desde los tiempos de la reina Michell y nadie había hecho nada para cambiarlo, pese a que algunos no se sentían del todo conformes con esa regla.  
—La superficie es un lugar peligroso para las criaturas del mar, especialmente para las sirenitas —fue la respuesta de la matriarca cuando le preguntaron por el motivo de esa ley —. ¿Por qué tan impacientes si podrán visitarla después de que su cumpleaños número quince?  
—Es que falta tanto —se quejó Charlie, una de las princesas más jóvenes.  
—Y la superficie parece ser un lugar tan interesante —agregó Daniel, la segunda hermana mayor.  
—La paciencia es una virtud que toda princesa debe tener.  
—Sí, abuela.  
—Además —continuó hablando la matriarca —, después de varios viajes a la superficie, esta perderá su encanto. Créanme cuando les digo que les parecerá aburrida.  
—¿Cómo puede ser aburrido un lugar capaz de crear cosas tan maravillosas?  
De todas las hermanas era Jackie quien más deseaba poder ir a explorar la superficie y ver de dónde provenían las cosas que solía encontrar en los barcos que naufragaron. Todas estas le parecían tan fascinantes que se había construido un no tan pequeño cofre para almacenarlas. Era poco lo que le faltaba para llenarlo.  
—Otro motivo más para esperar. Idealizar puede ser peligroso. Cuando menos se lo esperen, alcanzaran la edad requerida —agregó la matriarca antes de continuar con sus lecciones —. ¿Alguna podría repetirme la importancia del intercambio de coral?  
Pasaron dos años antes de que la mayor de las hermanas cumpliera los quince años. El día anterior lo había pasado junto a sus padres, quienes no dejaron de repetirle todas las medidas que debía tomar. Aunque René sentía que exageraban, en ningún momento se los hizo saber. No quería que le hablaran acerca de todos los casos en que una sirena o un tritón no regresaba de su viaje.  
Sus hermanas la acompañaron al punto de partida. Algunas le pidieron recuerdos, otras, información, querían que les contara todo lo que observara. Todas ellas tenían algo en común, una gran curiosidad por un mundo que les era desconocido y el deseo que las cosas salieran bien para la mayor de las hermanas.   
—Les traeré recuerdos —fueron las palabras de René —. Y les contaré todo lo que vea, se aburrirán de tantos detalles.  
—No hagas nada imprudente —le aconsejó su abuela.  
—Eso haré —fue la respuesta de René.  
Jackie observó a su hermana elevarse hasta desaparecer de su vista. Una a una sus hermanas fueron regresando a casa. Jackie fue la última en hacerlo. Sabía que no podía seguir los pasos de René, pero una parte de ella deseaba poder hacerlo. Disfrutaba vivir en el mar, pero no podía negar sus ansias por saber lo que se encontraba más allá de la vista.  
—Jackie —escuchó la voz de su madre, había perdido la noción del tiempo —. Te estamos esperando en casa.  
—En seguida voy —respondió Jackie antes de dedicar una última mirada hacia el lugar en donde había visto a su hermana mayor desaparecer.  
Nunca había estado fuera del mar. Había escuchado tantas cosas sobre la superficie y sin embargo sentía que no sabía nada. Las historias tan diferentes que había escuchado, en muchos casos contradictorias la hacían sentirse un tanto confundida.Jackie sabía que no todas esas historias podían ser verdad por lo que anhelaba poder comprobarlo por sí misma.  
René cumplió con su palabra. Llevó varias cosas que ninguna de sus hermanas pudo reconocer. Estuvo hablando durante horas sobre lo que había visto y sus deseos por continuar explorando un lugar que le pareció tan fascinante.  
—¡La superficie es un lugar extraño! ¿Pueden creer que hay un mar sobre la superficie de la superficie? ¡Creo que se estaba derritiendo porque caían unas cosas blancas y frías que lo cubrían todo! —René señaló su nariz y su cabello —. ¡No es buena idea mirar mucho tiempo al mar de arriba porque se termina con la cara cubierta! ¡Había partes en las que no había agua! ¿Pueden creerlo? Lo que no me gustó es que la superficie es demasiado solitaria.  
Las princesas escucharon a su hermana mayor. Ocasionalmente la interrumpían para preguntarle por cosas que no entendían o para que les repitiera algo que les había parecido fascinante. Esto último ocurría con poca frecuencia.  
Pasó un año y Daniel fue la siguiente en poder ir a la superficie. Sus hermanas la despidieron del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho con la mayor. Pese a que René contaba con la edad necesaria para poder acompañarla, decidió no hacerlo. René había ido solo y deseaba que su hermana pudiera hacerlo también. Ambas sabían que podrían ir juntas después.  
En esa ocasión Jackie no se quedó esperando por el regreso de su hermana o imaginando cómo sería viajar a la superficie. Había escuchado de un barco que había naufragado en las afueras del reino y deseaba poder explorarlo. Hasta que encontrara una manera de poder ir a la superficie, esa era la única forma que tenía de conocer un mundo que le era desconocido e intrigante.  
Ingresó por una de las ventanas rotas. El espacio era reducido y los vidrios filosos por lo que tuvo que ser especialmente cuidadosa. Las tablas rotas y restos del barco hacían de la búsqueda algo complicada, pero no lo suficiente para desanimarla. Jackie se deslizó entre los escombros, buscando cualquier cosa que le permitiera conocer más del mundo en la superficie.  
Era la primera vez que Jackie ingresaba a un barco tan grande.  
Ingresó a una habitación pintada con varios tonos de rosa pastel. Lo primero que encontró fue una caja de música. En ese momento Jackie no sabía lo que era y con certeza tampoco le pareció especialmente interesante. Todo lo que podía ver era una pequeña caja de madera. La colocó en el interior del bolso que solía llevar a sus exploraciones y continuó buscando. Encontró muchos objetos que le parecieron llamativos, la mayoría de color rosa y joyas.  
Como sabía que nadar con un peluche era complicado, decidió guardarlo en un sitio donde pudiera encontrarlo cuando regresara por él. Había mucho que deseaba explorar antes de regresar a su casa.  
Los peluches le parecieron fascinantes. No sabía lo que eran, pero su apariencia le pareció tierna y el tacto agradable. Jackie no estaba acostumbrada a encontrar cosas tan suaves bajo el mar, ni siquiera en los barcos hundidos que solía visitar. El más grande no cabía en su bolso, pero eso no evitó que Jackie quisiera llevárselo. Ese elefante de peluche con una cinta de karate en la cabeza le pareció tan bello que no permitió que algo como su peso y tamaño le impidieran conservarlo.  
La segunda habitación que visitó fue un poco diferente a la anterior. Los colores pasteles desaparecieron por completo, de hecho, no había ningún tipo de pintura en esa habitación. Tampoco había mucho que pudiera llevar, sólo unos papeles que se destrozaron por el agua y una cama en condiciones un poco mejores. Jackie supo que esa habitación había recibido la mayor parte del golpe por el enorme agujero que había en una de las paredes De esa habitación solo tomó un objeto afilado, un puñal, no era la primera vez que veía uno.  
Las siguientes habitaciones que encontró eran casi iguales. Encontró muchas herramientas, la mayoría ya las tenía, papeles destrozados. Lo que no encontró fueron los restos de la tripulación. Jackie quería pensar que todos habían logrado abandonar el barco antes de que se hundiera, pero sabía que era poco probable. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez en que la tripulación de un barco desaparecía sin dejar ninguna huella. Eran muchas las historias que Jackie había escuchado, pero la mayoría tenían algo en común y era que señalaban a una fuente mágica. La bruja del mar era una de las principales sospechosas, pero como no se le había podido probar nada, no había sido juzgada por dicho crimen.  
Jackie tuvo que regresar a su casa antes de terminar con su exploración. Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y sabía que su familia la estaría esperando. Ver su botín le hizo saber que había un motivo más para retirarse con lo que tenía. Su botín era bastante grande y tendría problemas para cargarlo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Jackie lograba conseguir tantas cosas.  
—Otra vez recogiendo cosas de la superficie —fueron las palabras de la matriarca en cuanto la vio. No era un reclamo, para ella era de lo más normal que su hermana saliera a recorrer los barcos naufragados.  
—Encontré muchas cosas interesantes —Jackie le mostró la cajita de música.  
—Siempre tan despreocupada —la sirena de mayor edad negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando —. ¿Sabes que en unos años podrás ir a la superficie? —Jackie asintió con la cabeza, ir a la superficie era la oportunidad que tanto deseaba para conocer ese mundo —. Debes saber controlar tu curiosidad, tus deseos por conocer al mundo pueden llevarte a sitios peligrosos.  
—Sí, abuela. No haré nada imprudente ni me acercaré a los pescadores.  
—O a sus redes. He vivido lo suficiente para saber que continuamente están cambiando sus métodos y que cada vez son más peligrosos. Temo que, de seguir así la situación, las visitas a la superficie podrían prohibirse en su totalidad.  
Jackie esperaba que no fuera así, aunque respetaba y aceptaba los motivos de su abuela. Estaba dispuesta a esperar su oportunidad para ascender a la superficie y poder generar su propio criterio.  
Cuando Daniel regresó, les habló de muchos colores. De la gran cantidad de criaturas que había visto nadando en el mar sobre su cabeza y de todos los barcos que vio navegando. También le habló del calor y del gran ruido que provenía de todos los lugares.  
—Eso no fue lo que yo vi —le dijo René, sonaba confundida y un tanto molesta.  
—No estoy mintiendo, si eso es lo que insinúas.  
—¿Cuál fue la última vez que visitaste la superficie? —las interrumpió la abuela.  
—Hace unas semanas, menos de un mes —respondió René tratando de disimular su molestia —. Y he ido más veces por lo que sé que la superficie no es como mi hermana dice.  
—Yo sé lo que vi y no es como tú dices —se defendió Daniel, un tanto ofendida por las palabras de su hermana.  
—Ambas dicen la verdad —continuó hablando la matriarca, provocando que todas las hermanas la miraran sorprendidas. Si alguien más hubiera dicho esas palabras, hubieran creído que se trataba de una mentira, pero era su abuela, la sirena más sabia que conocían —. La superficie está cambiando constantemente, hay momentos en los que se encuentra cubierta por agua sólida y otras donde se llena de colores. A eso se le llaman estaciones.  
Jackie notó como sus hermanas mayores parecían avergonzadas y supo que se sentían culpables. Ambas habían estado demasiado ocupadas defendiendo su propia versión que no se detuvieron a pensar que la otra también pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Bajo el mar el paisaje siempre era el mismo, escuchar que había un lugar que constantemente cambiaba hizo que la curiosidad de Jackie creciera.  
La siguiente en cumplir los quince años fue Coral. Su cumpleaños fue durante el otoño por lo que encontró un paisaje diferente al que sus hermanas vieron la primera vez que subió a la superficie. De las cinco hermanas, era la más temeraria por lo que su visita fue la más corta y también quien menos se acercó a la costa.  
La matriarca no solía ser una sirena especialmente expresiva, pero cuando Coral regresó, su rostro mostró más de tres emociones en menos de diez minutos. La primera emoción que mostró fue preocupación, de las hermanas había sido la que más se demoró en regresar.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó en la cola?  
La herida en la cola de Coral no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente pequeña como para pasar desapercibida. La preocupación se convirtió en felicidad al corroborar que ninguna herida era de gravedad.  
—Será mejor que vende esa herida antes de que empeore.  
Y la felicidad se convirtió en enojo cuando vio lo que estaba en las manos de Coral.  
—¿Te acercaste a los humanos? ¡Los humanos son peligrosos, en especial sus armas!  
—No dejé que me vieran, si es lo que piensas.  
La matriarca señaló el garfio que sostenía en su mano. Tenía más de una razón para desconfiar de ellos y más de una cicatriz que probaban lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, la mayoría provocadas por el mismo humano, un pirata que reemplazó una de sus manos por un garfio.  
—¿Sabes quienes usan garfios? Los piratas ¿Sabes quienes son los piratas? El peor tipo de humano que hay.  
—Exageras.


	2. El pescador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco es un pescador que sueña con vivir aventuras.

Capítulo 2: Pescador  
En las cercanías del mar había un pueblo. No era demasiado pequeño, pero sí lo suficiente para que todos sus habitantes se conocieran. Nada ocurría sin que se divulgara antes de que terminara el día o sin que más de una persona decidiera modificar un poco la historia, siempre asegurando que se decía la verdad.  
Debido a la cercanía con el mar, la pesca era la principal fuente de ingreso de sus habitantes. Los pescadores solían emprender largos viajes, por lo general estos duraban más de un mes y cuando regresaban, era poco el tiempo que pasaban en tierra firme antes de surcar los mares nuevamente.  
Marco era el más joven de los pescadores y el que menos tiempo tenía ejerciendo ese trabajo. Desde que nació su hermana compró un barco con el dinero que había ganado limpiando zapatos, y se lanzó al mar en busca de peces. Sus viajes solían demorar semanas, a veces incluso meses, pero siempre que regresaba lo hacía con un cargamento bastante pesado.  
El pescado que obtenía era repartido en tres sitios. Un cargamento de considerable tamaño era entregado en el palacio. Era una regla en ese pequeño pueblo, todos los habitantes, sin excepción, debían pagar un tributo al rey, en el caso de los productores como pescadores, artesanos, cocineros o agricultores debían entregar parte de su trabajo.  
La mayor parte del pescado era entregado a la fabrica que se había instalado allí cinco años atrás. Todos los pescadores vendían allí su mercancía y esta era transportada al resto del país. Cuando la pesca era buena incluso se llegaba a comerciar con otros países.  
Lo que sobraba era vendido en la tienda de los padres de Marco. Como la mayoría de los habitantes de ese pueblo se dedicaban a la pesca, el pescado no era el producto fuerte del local, pero Angie había encontrado la solución a ese problema y comenzó a vender el pescado cocinado. Varios negocios comenzaron a imitar la idea por lo que tuvieron que continuar buscando formas de que la tienda prosperara.  
La vida era tranquila.  
Y a veces Marco lo odiaba.  
No porque deseara que una tormenta destruyera la zona o que ocurriera un desastre que cambiara completamente la vida tal y como la conocía. Amaba a su familia y realmente se preocupaba por su hermana. Desde el momento en que supo de su existencia se prometió que sería el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Tampoco se consideraba como alguien solitario, tenía amigos, pocos quizás, pero no cambiaría a Alfonso y a Ferguson por nada en el mundo.  
Era solo que se aburría.  
Todos los días le parecían lo mismo, una rutina de la que no podía escapar y que lentamente lo estaba consumiendo. Su rutina se dividía en dos módulos, cuando estaba en el mar y cuando estaba en el pueblo, días tan parecidos que podrían pasar por una copia del anterior. Si no estaba pescando o hablando con sus amigos, estaba en la casa o en la tienda de sus padres.  
Muchos lo llamaban “chico seguridad” y lo odiaba”. No lograba entender el motivo de ese sobrenombre. Si bien solía ser cauteloso, con su trabajo y su vida laboral, creía que exageraban. Marco consideraba que tener sus herramientas de trabajo dentro de su estuche, especialmente los cuchillos era una medida que debería ser considerada obligatoria para todos y que el barco de un pescador, más que una herramienta debía ser considerado como una extensión de su cuerpo y ser tratado como tal.  
Él quería ir más allá de lo que nadie más había llegado.  
Quería vivir aventuras, conocer nuevas tierras y descubrir a creaturas inimaginables. Pelear contra monstruos y rescatar a princesas. Estaba cansado de ser el chico seguridad y anhelaba ser conocido por alguien más, que la gente lo viera como a alguien intrépido y temerario.  
Estaba cansado de ser solo un oyente, quería contar sus propias historias durante las fogatas que solían organizar los pescadores. También quería probar el ron pues estaba cansado de que los demás lo trataran como a un niño.  
Cierto día escuchó un rumor que llamó peculiarmente su atención.  
No solía participar de los chismes de barrio, a no ser que estuvieran relacionados con su trabajo o con su familia. Pero en esa ocasión escuchó algo que no pudo ignorar. Algo que llamó su atención como si se tratara de un imán y él una pieza de metal incapaz de controlar sus acciones.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Totalmente —respondió el padre de Ferguson —, estaba navegando cuando la vi, la creatura más hermosa que haya visto, claro sin contar a mi esposa, y la escuché cantar. Tuve que atarme al mástil para no caer presa de su melodiosa voz.  
—Pudo ser otra cosa.  
—Sí, todo el mundo sabe que las sirenas no existen.  
—Pues parece que nadie le dijo a esa sirena porque no se olvidó de existir.   
—El día en que vea una sirena, me como mi sombrero, hasta entonces seguirás siendo un mentiroso para mí.   
Marco notó las miradas sobre él y decidió continuar caminando. No quería que agregaran raro o pervertido a su lista de apodos. Caminó rápido pretendiendo tener prisa, hasta que recordó que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Antes de convertirse en pescador solía visitar el dojo del pueblo todos los fines de semana y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la fecha.  
—Marco ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! —fueron las palabras de su sensei y Marco pudo notar que era sincero.  
—El mar me tenía ocupado.  
—Cierto, me pareció escuchar que ahora eres pescador. Las cosas han estado aburridas por aquí.  
—¿Puedo unirme al entrenamiento hoy?  
—Eso ni se pregunta, Marco, aquí, siempre serás bienvenido.  
Marco agradeció con una reverencia y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Tomó el traje que solía usar para entrenar y comprobó que le quedaba un poco ajustado. Mentalmente se preguntó si debería pedirle al sastre del pueblo que lo agrandara o que le hiciera un nuevo traje. Su mirada se posó en su cinta, seguía quedándole, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarla. Quería obtener la negra y había pasado más de un año, sin incluir el tiempo que estuvo lejos, portando la cinta amarilla.  
Marco se dirigió al centro del dojo y buscó un lugar en donde calentar. Estaba estirando cuando escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba. Se trataba de alguien a quien no había visto en meses y cuyo reencuentro lejos de provocarle añoranza o felicidad, le causaban desgrado y amargura.  
—¿Volviste? Creí que le habías hecho un favor al karate renunciando.  
—Ya ves que no, Jeremy —respondió tratando de ser amable, pero sin lograr ocultar el desprecio en su voz.  
Ver que su cinta había cambiado provocó que su molestia aumentara. Una parte de él se dijo que debió haberlo imaginado, que mientras él se dedicaba a trabajar, Jeremy se había dedicado a entrenar y seguir mejorando, pero otra le decía que había obtenido esa cinta al igual que los demás logros en su vida, con el dinero de su padre.  
—Y sigues siendo cinta amarilla. No deberías descuidarte o te voy a superar. Sé que siempre gano, pero es aburrido si ni siquiera lo intentas.  
Jeremy se marchó y todo lo que Marco hizo fue gruñir. Así habían sido las cosas desde que lo conoció y nada parecía indicar que estas podrían cambiar. El preadolescente, cinco años menor que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo lo que quisiera y su posición como hijo del duque lo hacía prácticamente intocable.  
Marco trató de respirar profundo y se dijo que debía calmarse. Pronto serían los combates y él podría golpearlo. Sabía que no podría herirlo de gravedad pues el maestro del dojo intervendría en cuanto las cosas se tornaran serias, pero sentía que estaría conforme en cuanto pudiera golpearlo y borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.  
Continuó calentando. Sus movimientos erráticos y acelerados terminaron demostrando el mal humor que sentía por lo que el maestro del dojo decidió que debía intervenir.  
—Tranquilo, Marco, no querrás destruir el dojo.  
La mirada de Marco se posó sobre el poste que había estado golpeando, imaginando que era la cara de Jeremy y notó que comenzaba a astillarse. Sus manos enrojecidas también le indicaban que debía buscar otra manera de serenarse. Eso lo hizo sentirse sumamente avergonzado y maldecir a Jeremy una vez más.  
—¿Por qué permite que siga aquí? Todo lo que hace es una ofensa al karate.  
—Te lo dije hace poco, todos son bienvenidos a este dojo.  
—Pero ¿por qué él? No le interesa realmente y todo lo que hace es alardear de habilidades que no tiene.  
—El dojo necesita del dinero de su padre.  
Tiempo atrás Marco se hubiera sentido ofendido por esa respuesta y aunque en ese momento también lo estaba, el nivel de enojo que sentía era considerablemente más bajo. Desde pequeño era consciente del valor del dinero. Solía dedicar muchas horas a limpiar zapatos o a ayudar a sus padres con la tienda. Cuando nació su hermana fue aún más consciente y comprendió las limitaciones que venían con la falta de dinero.  
—Entiendo que te moleste, pero debes entender que las cosas que usamos no son gratis y que el sensei también necesita comer.  
—Lo sé —respondió Marco —, no volverá a repetirse.  
Marco no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su palabra, pero tenía el deseo de cumplir con su promesa. Jeremy solía sacar lo peor de él y eso era algo que no podía controlar.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso.  
Cuando terminó de calentar, comenzó con su rutina de ejercicio. Comenzó a practicar los movimientos que aprendió durante sus últimas lecciones y se sintió satisfecho al ver que podía hacerlos. Su rendimiento había bajado, no podía negarlo, pero no era tanto como había temido y estaba seguro de que podría recuperarlo con algo de entrenamiento y constancia.  
No tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse con Jeremy. El maestro del dojo lo hizo luchar contra uno de los nuevos estudiantes y aunque no lo dijo, Marco sospechó que lo hacía para que no pudiera lastimar a Jeremy. Algo que no era su intención hacer y si lo lastimaba sería solo en el orgullo al demostrarle que seguía siendo el mejor alumno del dojo.  
Marco no volvió a pensar en el tema de las sirenas hasta que se reunió con sus mejores amigos. Ambos trabajaban como asistentes en la carpintería del pueblo por lo que aprovecharon para reunirse con Marco y ponerse al día sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días.  
—Me gustaría salir con una sirena —comentó Ferguson con expresión soñadora —, dicen que son hermosas.  
—Y peligrosas —agregó Marco —, he escuchado muchas historias sobre pescadores que naufragaron tratando de seguir su canto.  
—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo Alfonso, aunque no era su intención, Marco se sintió ofendido —, las sirenas son hermosas y nada que sea hermoso puede ser malvado.  
—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
—Es lógica común, todo el mundo lo sabe.  
—Muchos dicen que no existen.  
—Lo mismo decían de las tortugas y como muerden.  
—Tú eras el único que decía eso.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Eres pescador, apuesto a que debiste haber visto alguna —interrumpió Ferguson.  
Marco pensó en sus viajes al mar. Solía ver muchos peses y otro tipo de animales, pero nunca a una sirena ni nada que se le pareciera. Si bien estaba indeciso sobre qué pensar sobre esas creaturas, se encontró deseando que su existencia fuera cierta y aún más, poder conocer a una.


	3. La aprendiz de bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star ha recibido su varita y es un poco, muy, caótica.

Capítulo 3: La aprendiz de bruja  
Star amaba la magia. Desde que había tenido uso de la memoria había soñado con el momento en que su madre le entregara su varita. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos no dudó en desatarse por completo. Probó todos los hechizos que conocía, los cuales no eran muchos y probó otros que, hasta entonces, solo habían existido en su imaginación.  
—¡Hey! —se quejó cuando su madre le retiró la varita de las manos.  
—Star —le dijo su madre con tono molesto —. ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?  
—¡Magia! —respondió Star, su voz y mirada denotaban orgullo.  
—Prueba de nuevo.  
—¿Vas a felicitarme por haber inventado nuevos hechizos?  
—¡Esa es mi niña! —la felicitó River.  
Moon le dedicó a su esposo una mirada severa por lo que este se apresuró en callar. Llevó sus manos hasta su frente y comenzó a masajearla en un intento por calmar su enojo. En el fondo ella sabía que las cosas terminarían de ese modo si le entregaba una varita a Star, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes y sabía que se trataba de una tradición que no podía romper.  
—Star, cariño, mira a tu alrededor.  
Star obedeció y entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de cenizas y de huellas de guerricornio. La mesa se encontraba patas arriba y de las sillas no quedaban más que astillas. El techo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Un enorme agujero cubría más de la mitad de este y el resto poseía varias marcas de los hechizos que había realizado.  
—Creo que entiendo de lo que hablas —respondió Star en un intento por minimizar lo que había hecho. La felicidad que experimentó al tener su propia varita fue tan grande que no pensó en lo que hacía.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Me devolverás mi varita?  
—Claro —Star se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras —, cuando arregles el desastre que provocaste.  
—En ese caso necesitaré mi varita.  
—Sin magia —respondió Moon y su voz dejaba en claro que no aceptaría ninguna réplica.  
—Pero, pero…  
—Sin “peros” —la interrumpió Moon —, debes aprender a hacerte responsable de tus actos. Entender que no puedes hacer lo que quieras por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No podrás tener tu varita hasta que demuestres ser digna de ella.  
—Star —le dijo River —, obedece a tu madre.  
Star, consciente de que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer si quería tener su varita de vuelta, comenzó a limpiar. Buscó una escoba y se dedicó a pasear por la habitación sin tener una idea de por dónde debería empezar. Después de unos minutos decidió rendirse. Se apoyó sobre los restos de una silla y, con la cabeza baja y las piernas alzadas, se distrajo observando el vuelo de una mosca.  
El aburrimiento que sentía era tal que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, siendo regañada por su madre, habían pasado varias horas y la casa en la que vivían, seguía igual o más desordenada que cuando había comenzado a limpiar. La aprendiz de bruja no supo si fue su imaginación o algo más, pero le pareció ver uno de sus calcetines arrastrarse fuera de la casa.  
—Star —la llamó Moon —, creí haberte dicho que limpiaras.  
—Y lo intenté, pero todo está tan destruido que sería mejor botar todo y reemplazarlo por cosas nuevas.  
—¡Star! —la regañó Moon —, no me importa cómo lo hagas, pero arregla este desastre cuanto antes, de lo contrario, no te devolveré tu varita.  
Star bufó a modo de respuesta.  
—Ten cuidado con ese vocabulario, jovencita. River y yo saldremos por unos días, iremos en busca de algunos ingredientes que faltan. Espero que cuando regresemos todo esté en su lugar, porque de lo contrario, solo te diré que no quisiera estar en tu lugar.  
—Pero, mamá —se quejó Star nuevamente.  
—¿Cómo esperas que te confíe un objeto de gran poder como lo es una varita si no eres capaz de limpiar tus propios desastres?  
—Pero esto no es solo un desastre —Star señaló el techo —. ¿Cómo esperas que me encargue de todo yo sola?  
—Ese es tu problema —Moon le extendió la escoba a su hija.  
Star observó a Moon ponerse su capa de viaje y ser seguida por River. Normalmente para la aprendiz de bruja el que la dejaran sola en casa era motivo de diversión, pero en ese caso no lo era. Sabía que su madre hablaba en serio cuando le advirtió que no le devolvería su varita y que contaba con poco tiempo para reparar el daño que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.  
—Todo sería más sencillo si tuviera mi varita —se quejó Star.  
Pateó una de las estanterías y no tardó en comprobar que fue una terrible idea. Los frascos que esta contenía cayeron al suelo y provocaron un cráter de considerable tamaño que ella tendría que limpiar.  
Después de observar los escombros por más de una hora y comprobar que todavía no poseía la habilidad para hacer magia sin varita, decidió ir al pueblo en busca de ayuda. Su madre le había dicho que no podía usar la varita y que debía arreglar el desastre que provocó, pero no que debía hacerlo sola.  
—¡Marco! —gritó en cuanto lo vio.  
—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —le preguntó Marco, más que enojo lo que su cara y voz denotaban era resignación.  
—¿Por qué crees hice algo? —Star río de manera nerviosa, al ver que Marco no le creía supo que no tenía más opción que decir la verdad si quería que él la ayudara —, hoy me dieron mi varita y puede que haya hecho un desastre.  
—¿Qué tan grande?  
—Uno que debo limpiar si quiero recuperar mi varita.  
—Entonces deberías estar limpiándolo y no aquí.  
—Lo intenté —se quejó Star —, pero no puedo hacerlo.  
—Inténtalo más.  
Cuando Star notó que Marco planeaba retirarse, volvió a pedirle ayuda. Ver a su amigo detenerse le hizo saber que había logrado convencerlo de ayudar.  
—Muéstrame el desastre.   
Cuando Marco observó el desastre que Star había causado, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se había hecho una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero su imaginación no era tan grande como para siquiera calcular una parte del daño que su amiga había provocado en tan solo unos minutos.  
—Puede que necesite más tiempo del que pensaba.  
Star observó a Marco comenzar a trabajar de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar las cosas que consideraba inservibles y le ordenó ir al pueblo en busca de Alfonso y de Ferguson. Las sillas fue lo primero que se desechó y poco le faltó a la mesa para tener el mismo destino. El techo tuvo que ser reemplazado en su totalidad.  
—En todos mis años como aprendiz nunca he visto algo así —fue lo primero que dijo Alfonso cuando llegó.  
—Es un milagro que la casa siga de pie.  
Star río de manera nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras. Era consciente del daño que había causado, pero no se sentía culpable. Su pecho estaba demasiado lleno por la ansiedad que le provocaba no tener su varita. Pese a lo poco que la había tenido, sentía que necesitaba recuperarla.  
—¿Por dónde comenzamos?  
Alfonso y Ferguson se dedicaron a reparar los muebles dañados mientras que Star y Marco se encargaban de la limpieza. Reemplazar el techo fue algo que hicieron entre los cuatro. Después de dos días de largo trabajo, la casa nuevamente fue habitable y el desastre que Star había provocado había desaparecido en su totalidad.  
—Gracias —Star abrazó a sus amigos —, quiero que sepan que cuando necesiten algo, sin importar lo grande que sea, pueden pedírmelo y yo lo haré. Pronto me convertiré en una bruja y no habrá nada imposible para mí.  
—Lo tendremos en cuenta —respondió Ferguson.  
—Sabes que te queremos, pero este favor ha sido demasiado grande —agregó Alfonso.  
—¿Pueden hacerme otro favor? —los tres hombres se escandalizaron al escuchar esa pregunta por lo que se apresuró en agregar —, no es nada grande, solo quiero que me guarden el secreto.  
—Eso haremos.  
Moon y River regresaron poco después de que los amigos de Star se habían marchado y ninguno de ellos parecía creer que su hija hubiera podido salir del apuro en el que se encontraba. Ambos esperaban encontrar un desastre, no la casa limpia y, probablemente, en mejores condiciones que las que había tenido antes de que Star pusiera sus manos sobre la varita.  
—¿No tienes nada que decir? —le preguntó Star a su madre.  
—Mañana comenzaran tus lecciones —Moon le extendió la varita a su hija, incapaz de decir algo más. Estaba feliz de que su hija lograra resolver el problema en el que se encontraba, pero tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.


	4. El príncipe demonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom es el príncipe del demonio y tiene muchas responsabilidades que cumplir.

Capítulo 4: El príncipe demonio

Tom respiró profundo en un intento por calmar su temperamento. Sabía que como príncipe del infierno no todo sería diversión, pero ciertamente no llegó a creer que llegara a pasar por momentos tan aburridos. Ocasionalmente debía lidiar con almas rebeldes que se negaban a aceptar su destino, pero estas eran muy pocas. Todo lo que había hecho durante la mañana y gran parte de la tarde fue observar a los condenados ingresar al inframundo.  
Sus padres se habían ido al limbo, territorio neutral, para reunirse con los ángeles y le pidieron que se encargara de que todo estuviera en orden, asegurando que esa podría ser una gran oportunidad de aprender todo lo que tenía que saber. Tom no entendía de qué podría servirle acompañar al guardián del infierno.  
—¿Le gustaría tomar un descanso? —le preguntó Emma.  
—Creo que la respuesta es un tanto obvia —respondió Tom sin disimular su mal humor.  
—Eso se puede solucionar. Ve a bañar a Cerberos y podrás tomar unas dos horas libres.  
Bañar a Cerberos no era una de las tareas más agradables. Independientemente de sus tres cabezas y su tamaño colosal, el perro del infierno era bastante feroz, tal y como debía ser si se tomaba en cuenta el papel que desempeñaba, y desaseado. Solía mancharse con la sangre de los condenados que intentaban abandonar las puertas del infierno o que se acercaban demasiado.  
Siendo almas no deberían tener un cuerpo corpóreo que pudiera lastimarse, esas eran principalmente cosas de vivos, pero lo hacían. El infierno era un lugar creado especialmente para castigar a las almas que en vida sus actos fueron despreciables y una forma de hacerlo era privándolos de todos los sentidos, con excepción del dolor y del terror.  
Tom podía pensar en muchos motivos por los que bañar a Cerberos no era una idea y solo uno para aceptar, pero el peso de este era el mayor. Continuar cuidando la entrada del infierno le parecía a Tom algo mucho más insoportable por lo que se dirigió al armario más cercano y buscó todos los utensilios que podría necesitar para cumplir con la tarea que Emma le había encargado.  
Lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle a Cerberos una ofrenda. Él podía ser el príncipe del infierno, pero para el perro de tres cabezas ese rango significaba muy poco, especialmente si tenía intenciones de bañarlo. Nadie podía acercarse a Cerberos sin ofrecerle una ofrenda primero, ya se tratara de comida o de música.  
En esa ocasión Tom le entregó una galleta. Su primera opción había sido tocar una canción con su bajo-hacha, pero descartó esa idea al considerar que no sería buena idea darle un baño mientras dormía pues, en caso de despertar, existía una posibilidad muy grande de que estuviera furioso y la ira de Cerberos era algo que, incluso los demonios más poderosos temían.  
Se colocó una mascarilla, guantes y una capa antes de comenzar con la limpieza. Su experiencia con Cerberos le había enseñado que nunca se podía afirmar que se habían tomado todas las precauciones. Tomó la manguera y se aseguró de mojar a la creatura por completo y luego de aplicar suficiente jabón.  
Pese a que a Cerberos no le gustaba bañarse, disfrutaba jugar con las burbujas. Para muchos era difícil de creer que, dos de las tres cabezas, solían distraerse tanto cada vez que veía una burbuja. El guardián del infierno podría ser el más aterrador de los perros, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un perro y disfrutaba de muchas de las cosas que los otros perros solían disfrutar, algo fácil de olvidar tomando en cuenta lo aterradora de su apariencia.  
Limpiar los dientes era una de las tareas más agotadoras y complicadas. Tom debía asegurarse de que el guardián no se considerara amenazado y tener mucho cuidado al cepillar pues sus dientes eran demasiado afilados. Un movimiento en falso y perder el cepillo sería el menor de sus problemas.  
Cepillarlo era la parte más sencilla. A Cerberos le gustaba que lo peinaran e incluso solía indicar las partes en las que más deseaba que se enfocaran. Ocasionalmente ladrada a modo de aprobación o lamía al demonio que estaba a cargo de su limpieza.  
Después de varias horas y de muchos intentos, Tom terminó con la tarea que Emma le había encomendado. Estaba agotado, cubierto de baba, agua y pelo, pero feliz de poder descansar al menos durante dos horas y más aún por poder alejarse de las puertas del infierno. A pesar de lo complicado que podía ser bañar a Cerberos, Tom estaba seguro de que prefería hacer esto último antes que regresar a custodiar la entrada.  
Lo primero que hizo con su tiempo libre fue tomar un baño. Estaba seguro de que necesitaba uno y que difícilmente podría hacer algo si no se aseaba un poco. Ciertamente no tenía planes y no era algo que le molestara. Con sus padres fuera de casa y sin deberes que cumplir con dos horas, sentía que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y más.  
Le avisó a Emma de su salida y se dirigió al mercado del inframundo. Sentía que necesitaba un cambio de guardarropas y esperaba ver en ese sitio algo lo suficientemente interesante para poder acabar con su aburrimiento. Contrario a lo que se podía esperar, el mercado del inframundo era un lugar bastante tranquilo y no únicamente por la seguridad con la que contaba sino por el hecho de que era un espacio prohibido para todas aquellas almas especialmente conflictivas. Era un lugar de relajación y neutral del que nadie quería ser expulsado.  
Su llegada no pasó desapercibida. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y todas las encargadas del mercado se apresuraron en atenderlo. Le hablaron de la nueva mercancía que había llegado y le ofrecieron varias muestras gratis que aceptó encantado. A Tom le gustaba la comida y era algo que no pretendía ni quería disimular.  
Estaba probándose un pantalón que llamó su atención cuando sintió una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo. No era algo que pudiera describir con palabras, pero lo más cercano en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de ser tragado por un agujero negro que se encontraba en el interior de su ombligo.  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido.  
En un momento se encontraba en el mercado del inframundo y al siguiente en una cabaña situada en medio de un bosque en el mundo de los humanos. No tardó en dar con el motivo de su traslado. Frente a él estaban dos brujas que lo veían notablemente sorprendidas. Bajo sus pies había un círculo de los que solían usarse para los rituales de invocación.  
—¡Eso es todo! —se quejó la más joven —. Esperaba que mi familiar fuera más impresionante.  
—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Soy el príncipe del infierno!  
—No lo pareces.  
Tom se sintió bastante ofendido cuando vio a la aprendiz de bruja comenzar a inspeccionarlo como si se tratara de una pieza de mercadería. Su mal carácter no tardó en aparecer y en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeado por una barrera de fuego.  
—¡Genial! —Star, lejos de estar asustada, parecía fascinada.  
Moon por el contrario sabía que Tom no era un demonio que debiera ser tomado a la ligera por lo que se apresuró en recordarle a su hija que estaban en medio de un ritual de gran importancia para toda bruja y que este debía ser terminado.  
—Star, tienes que firmar el contrato, de lo contrario no podrás marcarlo como tu familiar ni invocar a nadie más.  
Tom apagó las llamas que lo rodeaban. Sabía lo que era un familiar e incluso había conocido a varios, lo que nunca llegó a imaginar es que se convertiría en uno y menos de una aprendiz de bruja que, a simple vista no parecía nada excepcional. No le hacía ilusión convertirse en un familiar, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Salvo situaciones muy limitadas, los demonios no podían acceder al mundo de los vivos.  
—Yo, Star Butterfly, te nombro mi familiar —la aprendiz de bruja colocó su varita sobre la cabeza del demonio y una luz lo cubrió —, para que me prestes tu poder, obedezcas y sirvas fielmente a partir de este momento. No podrás rebelarte contra mí ni intentar cualquier tipo de acción que pueda lastimarme, física y emocionalmente. A cambio podrás poseer mi cuerpo cada vez que lo desees y utilizarlo como portal a este mundo.  
Tom había notado su incapacidad para moverse desde el momento en que colocó su varita y como cadenas invisibles lo apretaban con más fuerza conforme ella hablaba. En ese momento el príncipe del demonio se arrepintió de haber apagado sus llamas, aunque en el fondo dudaba de que eso pudiera servir de algo para detener el ritual. Los familiares no eran elegidos por la bruja ni seleccionados al azar, era una fuerza mucho mayor la que se encargaba de establecer el vínculo y sus motivos no siempre eran del todo conocidos ni siquiera por las partes involucradas.  
—Bien hecho, Star —la felicitó Moon —, cada vez estás más cerca de convertirte en una bruja completa.  
—Y ahora ¿qué hago?  
—¿Saben que sigo aquí? —Tom nuevamente se vio envuelto en llamas y nuevamente falló en asustar a las dos mujeres frente a él.  
—¿Podemos ir a pasear? —sugirió Star notablemente emocionada.  
El enojo de Tom no disminuyó al escuchar esas palabras, al contrario, aumentó pues le hizo recordar que se suponía debía estar divirtiéndose no atrapado en medio de un ritual del que no quería escuchar y siendo ignorado por las responsables de este. Sus llamas también crecieron, pero lejos de lastimar a las dos mujeres se apagaron repentinamente, dejándolo con la sensación de haber sido cubierto de agua.  
—No tienes por qué enojarte —le dijo Star —. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verás!  
Tom no tuvo más opción que dejarse arrastrar. Star se despidió de su madre y lo sacó de la cabaña. Por varios minutos todo lo que vieron fueron árboles y, aunque Tom sabía que podrían llegar más rápido si utilizaba sus poderes demoníacos para volar, prefirió no mencionarlos. Su orgullo se encontraba roto y lo último que deseaba era que la aprendiz de bruja que lo capturó lo utilizara a modo de montura.  
—Tienes suerte —le dijo Star, Tom pensó que sí la tenía y que era mala —, hoy es el festival del maíz.  
—¿Festival del maíz? —repitió, esperaba haber escuchado mal pues la idea le resultaba ridícula.  
Star ignoró el tono que había utilizado y comenzó a hablarle como si creyera que la idea le causaba gran ilusión. Tom intentó callarla, pero ella no se detenía ni por un instante. No dejaba de hablar acerca de las actividades del festival y de la comida. La aprendiz de bruja aseguraba que era la mejor del mundo y que una vez que la probara, no podría dejar de comerla.  
Tom lo dudaba e incluso habría apostado, si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad, que ocurriría todo lo contrario. Ver la decoración del lugar donde se realizaría el festival tampoco ayudó mucho. Los globos le parecieron infantiles, pero no tanto como los dibujos de mazorcas de maíz con rasgos humanizados. Había tantos colores que comenzaba a sentirse mareado.  
—Yuju —comentó de manera sarcástica —, puedo ver lo mucho que me divertiré.  
—Y lo mejor es que tengo tiquetes, mi mamá me dijo que podía tenerlos si completaba todos mis deberes y lo hice.  
Star lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta unos barriles con unas mazorcas de maíz flotando. Entregó un tiquete y sumergió su cabeza en el interior del barril. Tom se quedó sin palabras y pudo sentir como su mal humor disminuía al verla sujetar una mazorca con la boca. Quería estar enojado y odiarla por el hecho de haberlo tomado como familiar, pero ella no hacía nada para facilitarle las cosas.  
—¡Tu turno!  
No fue la magia que lo ataba a Star lo que hizo que Tom intentara sumergir su cabeza en el barril, aunque esa sería la respuesta que él daría si alguien llegara a hacerle esa pregunta, tampoco fue su mal humor lo que le impidió tomar una mazorca sino sus cuernos que no lo dejaron sumergirse en el barril y su mal humor lo que hizo que este se terminara rompiendo.  
—Creo que puedo arreglarlo —comentó Star un tanto nerviosa al ver el enfado del encargado del juego. Un movimiento de varita fue todo lo que necesito para reparar el barril y colocarle una nube de la que no dejaban de caer numerosas gotas de lluvia.  
Si Star notó el enojo del encargado del juego, Tom nunca llegó a enterarse. Ella había visto un puesto de comida y decidió que ese era el lugar en el que debía estar. En esa ocasión Tom aprendió dos cosas, la primera fue que Star había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que la comida era buena y la segunda era que Star no tenía un estómago sino un pozo sin fondo pues de lo contrario no podía entender cómo hacía para comer tanto.  
La velada terminó con ellos dos compartiendo un baile. En ese momento todo el enojo se había desvanecido del cuerpo de Tom y solo quedaba la sensación de que ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo.


	5. En la superficie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie visita la superficie por primera vez.

Capítulo 5: En la superficie

—No me gusta la superficie —fueron las palabras de Charlie en cuanto regresó de la superficie —, en especial los piratas. No me vieron, pero estuvieron bastante cerca de atraparme.  
—Creí haberte dicho que no debías acercarte a sus redes.  
—No tenía opción —se quejó Charlie —, tenían atrapados a muchos peces, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.  
Esas palabras parecieron disminuir el enojo de la matriarca. Jackie se dijo que su hermana había hecho lo correcto y que si ella se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación habría hecho lo mismo. Nadie sabía que era lo que les pasaba a los peces que eran capturados en la superficie, pero nadie creía que se tratara de algo bueno, en especial porque eran muy pocos los que regresaban y quienes lo hacían no querían hablar del tema.  
—Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero la suerte no es eterna y a veces para sobrevivir se debe ser egoísta —le dijo la abuela, más que enojada lucía preocupada.  
Charlie agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Pese a sus palabras ella volvió a subir a la superficie y Jackie conocía el motivo. Charlie se había tomado como meta personal proteger a todas las creaturas del mar que pudiera. Su hermana no se lo había dicho a nadie y el único motivo por el que ella lo sabía era porque lo había descubierto por casualidad.  
El día del cumpleaños de Jackie llegó y ella finalmente pudo ir a la superficie como tanto lo deseaba. Sus familiares se reunieron del mismo modo que lo habían hecho con sus hermanas y la abuela le dio los mismos consejos, palabras que ella había memorizado al escucharlas en tantas ocasiones.  
—Mantente alerta —le dijo tu abuela —, sé lo ilusionada que estás por ir a la superficie, pero no puedes dejar que la alegría nuble tu juicio y te impida ver el peligro. No te acerques a los humanos por ningún motivo, incluso si piensas que es lo correcto. Tal vez no lo parezcan, pero son peligrosos y tienen armas con las que pueden hacer mucho daño a la gente del mar y a ellos mismos.  
Jackie asintió y le aseguró a su abuela que se portaría de manera prudente. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a la superficie, incapaz de poder esperar por más tiempo. Era primavera por lo que no pudo ver la nieve de la que sus hermanas le habían hablado, pero si vio a un grupo de pájaros regresar a casa después de haber migrado por el invierno.  
Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cielo, observándolo hasta que notó que los ojos le dolían. Durante unos segundos todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pese a las molestias. Sabía que no debería volver a hacerlo, pero le quedaba la sensación de haber visto algo que para ella era completamente desconocido. Estuvo girando unas cuentas veces, disfrutando la sensación del sol en su cuerpo hasta que lo vio.  
Era un pequeño barco que se encontraba a lo lejos. Decidió acercarse motivada por la curiosidad. Había escuchado que los humanos solían construir máquinas para suplir sus muchas carencias y una de esas era la que el humano frente a ella estaba usando para navegar.  
Lo más prudente hubiera sido alejarse, pero Jackie no lo hizo. Se aseguró de quedarse a una distancia prudente y desde allí se quedó observando al humano. Poco después se enteraría que era un pescador, uno de los tipos de humanos que Charlie y su abuela le habían aconsejado evitar. Nuevamente ignoró los consejos de sus familiares, le parecía absurdo que ese humano pudiera hacerle daño.  
Grande fue la sorpresa de Jackie cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo. Sus hermanas le habían hablado de la lluvia, pero era la primera vez que ella la experimentaba en carne propia. Jackie había pensado que se trataba de algo hermoso hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y los vientos a golpear con fuerza.  
En cuanto vio al pescador supo que estaba en problemas y que estos serían mayores si permanecía tanto tiempo en el mar. Lo vio intentar alejarse y vio su barco ser destruido por una ola de gran tamaño. El pescador no pudo hacer nada para evitar hundirse en las aguas del mar. Intentó nadar, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
Las sirenas eran consideradas como las creaturas del mar más veloces, capaces de recorrer grandes distancias en pocos segundos. Jackie no era la excepción así que cuando vio al pescador sumergirse en el mar y consciente de lo que les pasaba a los humanos cuando se quedaban sin aire, decidió que debía salvarlo. Nadó con gran rapidez hasta dar con el pescador y con igual velocidad lo llevó hasta la costa.  
Jackie se habría evitado muchos problemas de haberse ido en ese momento, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella sabía que nunca estaría tranquila si no verificaba por sí misma que el humano vivía. Lo vio toser y emprendió la carrera de vuelta al mar. Jackie se dijo que si lograba irse sin que el pescador sería como si no hubiera roto las reglas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el pescador pudo verla alejarse.  
Cuando regresó sus hermanas la esperaban ansiosas. Les habló de su aventura en la superficie, omitiendo todo lo relacionado con Marco, consciente que de hablar solo tendría más problemas. Sus hermanas se sorprendieron al escuchar de la tormenta y es que bajo el mar estas no se sentían. Escuchar a su abuela felicitarla por su prudencia la hizo sentir culpable y desear poder decirle la verdad.  
Al final calló, repitiéndose que si ella lo ignoraba sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Días después se enteraría que no era tan sencillo. No podía dejar de pensar en ese pescador y desear volver a verlo a pesar de creer que era imposible y que lo mejor para ambos era que sus caminos permanecieran separados.  
Cuando volvió a la superficie lo hizo por curiosidad. Quería seguir explorando ese lugar que tanto le interesaba. Volver a ver al pescador fue algo que no se esperó, menos que este la reconociera en cuanto la viera como la mujer que había salvado su vida en medio de la tormenta.  
—¡No te vayas! —escuchó al pescador gritarle.  
Jackie se volteó sorprendida y esperó por una respuesta. Después de varios minutos decidió que era momento de continuar con su exploración o de volver a casa si no quería que sus familiares comenzaran a preocuparse.  
Escuchó al joven pescador murmurar varias palabras que no logró entender. Pensó que se trataba de otro idioma hasta que escuchó un gracias y supo que solo era su timidez la que le impedía hablar. La sirena pensó que ese joven pescador era adorable.  
—Me llamó Jackie y solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar.  
El joven pescador pareció quedarse congelado por algunos minutos antes de comenzar a remar y marcharse lo más rápido que pudo. Jackie creyó que nunca volvería a verlo y se preguntó si había hecho algo que pudiera insultarlo. Por más que lo pensó no logró dar con la respuesta y eso hizo que se sintiera aún más culpable.  
Durante varios días la rutina se repitió. Jackie solía inventar alguna excusa, cada vez menos creíble, para subir a la superficie y dedicarse a girar sobre las piedras y unas cosas cuyo uso y nombre desconocía que los humanos solían colocar en las aguas. El pescador solía acercarse, a veces se dedicaba a pescar, aunque Jackie siempre lo descubría buscándola con la mirada y olvidándose de la pesca en cuanto la veía.  
Pasaron seis meses antes de que supiera el nombre del pescador y de que este volviera a dirigirle la palabra.  
—Hola, soy Marco.  
—Lindo nombre, soy Jackie.  
Jackie no pudo evitar reírse a ver a Marco sonrojarse, le pareció lindo. Giró unas cuantas veces alrededor de su bote, divirtiéndose al ver su cara de felicidad cuando se mostró nuevamente ante él.  
—¿Qué haces tan alejado de los otros humanos?  
—Me gusta estar aquí, aunque otros dicen que está maldito.  
Jackie se preguntó si esos rumores era por las sirenas que en el pasado solían utilizar las rocas detrás de ellas para cantar. En aquel entonces las creaturas del mar ignoraban la incapacidad de los humanos para respirar agua por lo que no esperaban que estos, incapaces de ignorar su invitación terminaran hundiéndose en los mares y encontrando la muerte en vez de la diversión que le prometían.  
—Me lo imagino, aquí hay muchos barcos hundidos.  
Jackie comenzó a contarle a Marco sobre los barcos que había visitado y los tesoros que había encontrado. La sirena no tardó en descubrir que pese a lo malo que era el pescador hablando, era muy bueno escuchando y eso era algo que le gustaba. Con el tiempo iría agregando más cualidades a la lista y es que sin que se diera cuenta, Marco se había convertido en una constante en su vida.  
Tiempo después Jackie se encontraba en una de las lecciones que su abuela solía impartirle. Ella no estaba prestando atención a su profesora, pero sí luchando contra sus propios deseos de quedarse dormida. O al menos así fue hasta que escuchó algo que llamó su atención.  
—Otro de los motivos por los que los humanos no son permitidos en las profundidades del mar es por su alma. Nadie sabe exactamente qué es esta, pero sí que les permite acceder a una vida más allá de la muerte. Las sirenas no las tenemos, es por eso que, aunque vivimos más tiempo, unos 300 años, todo se acaba para nosotros cuando esta vida termina.  
—¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir un alma?  
—¿Para qué? Una vez que tienes una no puedes volver al mar.  
—¿Qué es ese lugar al que van los humanos cuando mueren?  
—Algo desconocido y prohibido para las sirenas.  
La matriarca se negó a seguir hablando del tema pese a las preguntas de Jackie e incluso la regañó por la insistencia que mostró.  
—Desear cosas que no puedes tener solo te causará problemas.  
Jackie cesó de insistir, pero no se olvidó del tema. Constantemente pensaba en cómo conseguir un alma y de manera discreta comenzó a preguntar por la bruja del mar. Si lo que había escuchado sobre ella era cierto, era la única capaz de conceder su deseo. Cada vez que preguntaba por ella obtenía la misma respuesta, una advertencia de que debía desistir de sus planes.  
—Es una pena que no podamos estar juntos —le comentó Jackie en una de sus numerosas visitas —, las creaturas del mar no tenemos alma.  
—Podría renunciar a mi alma.  
—¡No digas algo así!  
Jackie se escandalizó. No entendía cómo podía hacer Marco para sugerir algo así con total tranquilidad. Desde la primera vez que su abuela le había hablado sobre las almas había pensado que se trataban de algo maravilloso e incluso sentido algo de envidia hacia los humanos por ser capaces de poseer algo así.  
—¿Qué puede tener de maravilloso algo que me impide estar contigo?  
—Dices eso porque no sabes lo que es no tener una.  
La conversación terminó en ese momento. Jackie estaba molesta, pero no fue el enojo lo que la hizo retirarse abruptamente si no divisar a otro barco cerca. La sirena no tenía ningún problema conversando con Marco, pero no quería agregar a otro humano, sentía que estaba arriesgando demasiado y que era mejor mantener las cosas de ese modo.


	6. El valor de un alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Jackie un alma lo es todo, para Marco no vale nada.

Capítulo 6: El valor de un alma

Pese a las palabras de Jackie, Marco estaba convencido de que no necesitaba un alma. Estaba seguro de que amaba a Jackie y de que no podía imaginar su vida sin esa sirena a su lado, pero no del valor de un alma. Se dijo que no debía de valer mucho si había vivido toda su vida sin ser consciente de que tenía una y que podría seguir viviendo si no la tenía.  
Marco se dijo que un alma no podía estar relacionada con la bondad si Jackie, quien no la poseía, era tan noble y la mujer más cool que conocía. Ella había salvado su vida sin pedir nada a cambio y cada vez que la escuchaba hablar podía notar lo grande que era su corazón.  
El problema era cómo deshacerse de ella. Había escuchado de cómo condenar o salvar un alma, pero no de cómo expulsarla de su cuerpo. Después de pensarlo por un rato llegó a la conclusión de que solo una bruja podría realizar tal acción y que él conocía a una persona que, aunque seguía siendo una aprendiz, podría ayudarlo y que, esperaba, entendiera el problema en el que se encontraba.  
Se presentó en casa de Star, la encontró jugando con Tom. No era algo que le pareciera extraño, al contrario, la mayoría de las veces que Marco visitaba a su mejor amiga ella solía estar en compañía de su familiar.  
—¡Hola, Marco! —lo saludó Star.  
Tom aterrizó y lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Pese a lo poco que habían hablado, el pescador consideraba que el príncipe demonio era un buen tipo y esperaba que tuviera la misma opinión de él. Después de saludarlos le hizo a su amiga la pregunta por la que había ido a visitarla.  
—¿Sabes cómo puedo quitarme el alma?  
—¿Puedes repetir la pregunta? Creo que escuché mal.  
—Dije que si puedes ayudarme a deshacerme de mi alma.  
Star y Tom se escandalizaron. Esto le resultó extraño a Marco, especialmente la reacción de Tom. Siendo un demonio creyó que le daría menos importancia a un alma.  
—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?  
—No puedes solo deshacerte de tu alma, ese es uno de los tabús más grandes.  
—Sé lo que hago ¿Cómo puede ser bueno algo que me impide estar con la persona que amo?  
—Típico de los humanos, creer que su alma no vale nada —comentó Tom y su rostro mostraba el mal humor que había en él —, si supieras la cantidad de ingenuos que acabaron en el infierno por creer que era buena idea intercambiar el alma por dinero.  
—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Marco ilusionado. La idea de ir al infierno le resultaba aterradora, no podía negarlo, pero no tanto como lo hacía la idea de no poder ver a Jackie.  
—Normalmente un pacto se hace para conseguir un deseo y no creo que eso sea lo que buscas. Conservarías tu alma hasta que mueras, luego esta pasaría a ser propiedad del infierno y serías castigado por todos los pecados que cometiste en vida.  
—¿Incluso si es por amor?  
—Por amor se han cometido muchas de las atrocidades más grandes.  
Pese a los intentos de Star y de Tom por convencer a Marco de que estaba en un error no lograron convencerlo de lo contrario. El joven pescador estaba convencido de que estaba en lo correcto y nada lo iba a convencer de lo contrario, ni siquiera las advertencias de quienes sabían más que él sobre el tema.  
Al final fue Tom quien terminó por ceder.  
—Puedo separar tu alma de tu cuerpo, pero debes saber que no es irreversible. Una vez que estén separados esta intentara por todos los medios que vuelven a ser uno solo.  
—Sabré lidiar con la tentación.  
Cuando Marco volvió a visitar a Jackie quiso decirle que había renunciado a su alma, pero no se atrevió. En lugar de eso se dedicó a escucharla hablar por varias horas sobre su última expedición y los tesoros que había encontrado. A Marco le pareció curioso que ella se sintiera más fascinada por una muñeca de trapo que por el collar de diamantes que había encontrado.  
Se dijo que le diría después, pero siempre pasaba algo y al final no lograba decir lo que quería. Un año había pasado desde que se había separado de su alma y pasó lo que Tom le había advertido. Su alma se presentó ante él y era como verse ante un espejo empañado.  
—He estado viajando. Llegué a un reino muy lejano y me uní a una tripulación pirata. Encontré toda clase de tesoros, joyas de las más valiosas y más diamantes de los que podrías imaginar. Todos serán tuyos si me permites regresar. Como carezco de una consciencia que me diga cuál es la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo he hecho algunas cosas que se calificarían como ilícitas para enriquecerme.  
—Las joyas son tentadoras, pero no existe en el mundo nada tan valioso como el amor.  
El alma de Marco se fue sin agregar ninguna palabra más y pasaron seis meses antes de que Marco pudiera decirle a Jackie del trato que había hecho. Al principio la sirena se mostró dolida y Marco no supo si era por el tiempo en que se demoró en contarle o por la naturaleza del trato que había hecho.  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —fue su respuesta —, has tomado tu decisión.  
Marco decidió cambiar de tema y contarle sobre su hermana. Mariposa crecía tan rápido que en ocasiones le costaba dejar de verla como a una bebé. Marco le contó sobre el interés que había mostrado por el mar y lo mucho que le preocupaba que pudiera lastimarse cada vez que él debía salir en busca de pescado.  
—Me gustaría conocer a tu familia —le dijo Jackie con expresión soñadora —, por la forma en que hablas de ellos parecen ser personas maravillosas.  
—Lo son.  
Jackie tomó la mano de Marco y le pidió que la acompañara a las profundidades del mar. Al principio no apartó la mirada de él, temerosa de que el mar cobrara su vida, pero no fue así. El pescador parecía tener problemas para caminar, pero no para respirar. Tal y como su abuela le había dicho, sin un alma, el mar no lo rechazaría.  
—¿Qué quieres ver primero?  
—Estoy abierto a sugerencias.  
Jackie lo tomó entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé, y nadó lo más rápido posible hasta el último barco hundido que había encontrado. Una vez allí comenzó a hablarle de su más reciente descubrimiento y a preguntarle por la función de cada cosa que veía.  
A Marco no le molestaron las muchas preguntas que Jackie le hacía, al contrario. Adoraba la forma en que sonreía cada vez que le hablaba sobre alguna cosa que desconocía y la sensación de ser útil para su amada.  
El día en que se cumplió el segundo año de haber renunciado a su alma, Marco volvió a ver a su alma. En esa ocasión también tenía una historia por contar, pero lo que le ofreció fue muy diferente a lo de la vez anterior.  
—Ya que dijiste que no te interesaba el dinero estuve viajando por el mundo. Visitado las bibliotecas más grandes y estudiado con los monjes más sabios. Todo el conocimiento del mundo es mío y será tuyo si aceptas deshacer el trato que se hizo hace más de dos años.  
—Jackie me ha llevado a conocer las profundidades del mar. Pude ver barcos hundidos y verla nadar a velocidades que no creía posibles. No conozco a su familia, pero ella me ha dicho que no descarte esa posibilidad ¿Qué puedes darme que mi sirena no pueda?  
El alma del pescador no dijo nada y tan solo se marchó. Marco se preguntó qué nueva estrategia utilizaría para convencerlo, pero no fue hasta un año después que supo de los planes de esa parte suya a la que había renunciado.  
—El año pasado me preguntaste ¿qué podía ofrecerte yo que tu sirena no pueda? Y la respuesta a la que llegué fue aventura. Estuve viajando, visitando los sitios en los que se intercambian historias hasta que escuché una que llamó mi atención, unas tijeras capaces de llevarte a cualquier lugar, incluyendo nuevos mundos. Quise traerlas para ti, pero consideré que era mejor que me acompañaras pues la única forma de conseguirlas es venciendo a la guardiana. Acompáñame a esta aventura y nunca más volveré a molestarte.  
La primera opción de Marco fue negarse. Se dijo que prefería estar con su sirena antes que emprender un viaje del que no sabía cuando regresaría, pero la promesa de una aventura era demasiado grande para resistirla y sabía que su alma era consciente de este hecho. Recordó sus palabras y se dijo que esa podía ser la solución a su problema, que solo sería una aventura y que luego podría entregarse por completo a la mujer que amaba.  
—Está bien, acepto, pero que sea una aventura rápida y regreso con mi amada.  
No fue una aventura rápida y mucho menos corta. Desde el principio Heckapoo se mostró poco dispuesta a entregar sus tijeras, en especial si se trataba de un humano. Ella le dijo que debía apagar la llama sobre su cabeza, tarea que parecía sencilla hasta que Heckapoo creó cientos de clones. Marco se lo tomó como un reto personal y un motivo para seguir con su misión e ignorar el paso de los años.  
Pasó un año antes de que Marco atrapara a la primera Heckapoo. Había estado corriendo detrás de ella utilizando los portales que creaba, en esa ocasión decidió ponerle una trampa. Se encargó de preparar un platillo bastante apetitoso y esperó a que su presa fuera atraída por este, algo que pasó con gran antes de lo que imaginó.  
—¿Ves? —le dijo su alma —, te dije que sería divertido y será mucho más fácil si nos unimos. Con los conocimientos que he adquirido, apagar esa vela será muy fácil.  
—No, hacerlo sería renunciar a Jackie y quiero volver a verla.  
La segunda Heckapoo se encontraba en una dimensión muy parecida al desierto de la Tierra. Las tormentas de arena le impedían ver donde se encontraba y decidió usar eso a su favor. Creo un refugio sabiendo que la guardiana de las tijeras también tendría problemas para estar en eso lugar y esperó hasta que ella lo visitara.   
En esa ocasión la espera fue mucho más larga y solo pudo apagar la llama utilizando una vara que había encontrado durante uno de los muchos días que estuvo vagando en el desierto. Con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que la caza se iba volviendo más difícil. No sabía si era que ambos iban aprendiendo del otro o si era Heckapoo la que se estaba divirtiendo con él.  
—¿De verdad crees que lo podrás hacer sin mí? —le preguntó el alma de Marco de forma burlona.  
Marco sabía que su alma no estaba del todo equivocada al decir esas cosas. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados se había dedicado a viajar y a tener innumerables aventuras y a adquirir grandes cantidades de conocimiento.  
—Sé lo que me has dicho, pero piénsalo de este modo. Podemos unirnos hasta que logres cumplir con tu misión y nos separaremos después para que puedas volver a ver a Jackie.


	7. La bruja del mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco regresa, pero las cosas no son como esperaba.

Capítulo 7: La bruja del mar

Jackie se había acostumbrado tanto a las visitas de Marco que cuando dejó de visitarla comenzó a temer que se hubiera lastimado. Recordó que había renunciado a su alma y temió que algo le hubiera pasado. Se dijo que su alma pudo regresar por él y secuestrarlo o que la falta de alma lo hizo desintegrarse.  
Motivada por la preocupación decidió hacer algo en lo que había pensado antes, pero a lo que no se había animado. Buscar a la bruja del mar. Era mucho lo que se había dicho de esa mujer, algunos incluso aseguraban que ella no era una sirena y otros que había estado cerca de provocar la extinción de toda la vida marina.  
Jackie navegó largas distancias hasta poder llegar a los territorios de la sirena exiliada. No le dijo a nadie de su viaje pues sabía que no le permitirían realizarlo. No había ninguna ley que prohibiera visitar a la bruja del mar o pedirle ayuda, al menos no una regla escrita.   
—¿Quién está en mis dominios?  
Jackie tembló al escuchar esa voz. Era grave, profunda y delataba un profundo enojo. Pensó en irse hasta que recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
—No me iré hasta que me ayude.  
La bruja del mar no resultó ser lo que había imaginado. No era gigantesca o de apariencia monstruosa, tampoco era una sirena ni tenía tentáculos. Lo único especialmente llamativo en ella eran sus brazos los cuales tenían un color morado oscuro, tan oscuro que podría pasar por negro.  
—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? —En esa ocasión la bruja del mar no parecía tan aterradora.  
Jackie comenzó a contarle su historia. Se aseguró de no omitir ningún detalle, le habló sobre su deseo de explorar el mundo más allá del mar, de tener un alma y lo mucho que le preocupaba no tener ninguna noticia sobre Marco.  
—Estoy dispuesta a escuchar el precio que tenga mi deseo.  
—¿Estás segura? Porque de hacerlo tendrás que pasar por mucho sufrimiento. El proceso de metamorfosis será doloroso y cada vez que des un paso sentirás como si te estuvieras parando en un cuchillo ardiendo.  
—Sí, estoy segura.  
Eclipsa se demoró en responder. Fueron unos minutos, pero a Jackie le parecieron eternos e incluso llegó a dudar que quisiera ayudarla. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera ofrecerle sin saber qué podría darle. Pensó en toda clase de opciones hasta que la bruja del mar le dijo que no era necesario.  
—Puedo conceder tu deseo sin pedirte nada a cambio, lo único que lamento es no poder evitarte el sufrimiento que te espera si decides continuar.  
Jackie no lo entendía. Estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio con tal de tener unas piernas, incluso había considerado entregarle su voz, la cual había recibido muchos elogios en el pasado, pero ella no le pedía nada e incluso se lamentaba por no poder ser de más ayuda. No parecía que mintiera y tampoco se parecía en nada a lo que habían dicho de ella.  
—¿Cuál fue tu crimen?  
—Mi nombre es Eclipsa y mi crimen fue amar a una creatura de la superficie. Utilicé en mí el hechizo para darme piernas y fui exiliada. No he vuelto a ver a Globgor o a mi hija, pero tengo la esperanza de poder encontrarlos algún día.  
Jackie notó los puntos rojos en las piernas de Eclipsa y un escalofrío la recorrió al entender el motivo de estos y del porque Eclipsa permaneció sentada en todo momento.  
—Le prometo que cuando vaya a la superficie, buscaré por ellos.  
Eclipsa sonrió con amargura.  
La metamorfosis fue tan dolorosa como Eclipsa le había asegurado que sentía. Jackie sintió como si su aleta estuviera siendo desgarrada y en el fondo sabía que eso no era del todo alejado a la realidad. Quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido, era como si se hubiera quedado sin voz.  
Jackie salió de las profundidades del mar. Tuvo que darse prisa pues sentía que se estaba ahogando. No sabía si influía en algo que Marco la amara a pesar de que no tenía alma o si era su nuevo cuerpo el que era rechazado por el mar, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confirmarlo. Tampoco fue consciente de su desnudez hasta que Star hizo un vestido para ella.  
Encontrar a Star fue casualidad. Star y Tom se encontraban paseando por la playa cuando la vieron emerger de las profundidades del agua e inmediatamente la reconocieron como la sirena de la que Marco les habló en tantas ocasiones.  
—¿Han visto a Marco?  
—Salió en una aventura con su alma —fue Tom quien respondió —, volverá pronto.  
A Jackie le alegró saber que Marco estaba bien. Sabiendo que no podía regresar al mar decidió buscar un lugar en el que pudiera quedarse. Quería sorprender a Marco cuando regresara.  
—Puedes quedarte en mi casa —se ofreció Star.  
Jackie nunca llegó a considerar que Marco se hubiera olvidado de ella, incluso después de que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio. Comenzó a explorar el mundo de la superficie, pudiendo ver más allá de lo que podía ver siendo una sirena y teniendo a dos buenos amigos que la ayudaban a entender lo que era desconocido. Lo único que la detenía era el dolor que la acompañaba cada paso que daba.  
Pero sí llegó a extrañar la vida bajo el mar. Sentía nostalgia al pensar en sus hermanas, en las largas horas que pasaban conversando o en las aburridas lecciones de su abuela. El mundo que estaba explorando le parecía fantástico, no lo podía negar, mas no era suficiente para hacerla olvidar toda una vida en el mar.  
Estaba tan absorta oliendo unas flores que no notó que se había separado de Star y de Tom o de la persona que llevaba todo el rato observándola. De haberlo hecho habría notado que ese hombre lucía alterado y que llevaba un arma oculta bajo el brazo.  
—Deme todo lo que tenga.  
Jackie negó. No entendía por qué le exigía algo así y lo único que llevaba consigo eran las flores que había recogido durante el camino, algo que no deseaba entregar. Como respuesta obtuvo una puñalada en el abdomen, un dolor que sentía cada vez que intentaba caminar.  
Star y Tom trataron de ayudarla, pero no había nada que hacer por ella. La vida se le había escapado a través de esa herida.  
…………………………………………………………   
Marco y su alma volvieron a ser una sola después de que el pescador llegara a un templo que parecía abandonado. Los monjes que vivían en este lo aceptaron como una más de ellos y accedieron a enseñarle todo lo que sabía con la condición de que les ayudara a reparar el lugar en el que vivían.  
Fueron años en los que se dedicó enteramente al entrenamiento y a los trabajos en el templo. Fortaleció su alma con las palabras de los monjes y su cuerpo con las largas jornadas de trabajo y entrenamiento a los que era sometido durante gran parte del día. Cuando se despidió se sintió listo para atrapar a Heckapoo y dedicó otros años a su búsqueda. Cada vez que cruzaba un portal iba perdiendo un recuerdo de la vida que tuvo antes de emprender esa aventura con su alma, pero era algo de lo que no era consciente y que su alma no le dejó saber.  
Las técnicas de camuflaje le fueron de gran utilidad para esquivar a la guardiana de las tijeras. Era rápido, pero no hubiera podido acercarse a ella de no ser por el factor sorpresa.  
El día en que Marco sopló la última llama fue poco después de que se cumplieran treinta años de haber dejado su hogar y a Jackie.  
—Te las has ganado —le dijo la guardiana de las tijeras mientras le entregaba su premio —, pero eso no es lo único que has obtenido, también puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees.  
—Quizás después, ahora hay alguien que espera mi regreso.  
Marco sabía que había estado varios años lejos de su amada, su cuerpo que había cambiado era una clara señal de eso, pero no era consciente de cuantos años habían pasado y menos de que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que estuvo en el mar, charlando con la sirena a la que amó con todo su ser.  
Cuando vio a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados lo primero que pensó fue que Star había teñido sus cabellos o que había hecho un hechizo mal que la había hecho rejuvenecer. Quiso saludarla, pero todo lo que logró fue asustarla y hacerla salir corriendo.  
“Qué extraño”, pensó. No le dio importancia, su prioridad era encontrar a Jackie. Con cada paso que daba en dirección al lugar en que la vio por primera vez podía sentir como las ansias por el reencuentro se hacían más grandes.  
No encontró a nadie. La llamó a gritos, pero nadie acudió a su encuentro. Pensó en acudir a su lado, idea que descartó al recordar que tenía su alma de vuelta. Fue con Tom esperando que pudiera ayudarlo de nuevo, encontrándose de nuevo con la niña que había huido al verlo acompañada de una adulta que le resultó demasiado conocida.  
—¿Marco? —preguntó la mujer mayor y fue en ese momento que el pescador la reconoció.  
—¿Star?  
—Tienes suerte de ser tú, estaba por golpearte por asustar a mi hija.  
Un segundo vistazo a la pequeña bastó para que Marco descubriera la identidad del padre. La mayoría de sus facciones eran similares a las de Star, pero allí estaban varios rasgos que le recordaron a Tom, incluyendo unos cuernos que apenas sobresalían de sus cabellos rosados.  
—Creí que eras tú —Marco intentó disculparse, pero no lo hizo al estar desesperado por respuestas —. ¿Qué sabes de Jackie?  
—Ella vino a la superficie a buscarte hace años, no sé cómo consiguió unas piernas o un alma, pero lo hizo y le dije que volverías en un tiempo.  
—¿Dónde está?  
Pese a lo mucho que Marco necesitaba conocer esa respuesta, la expresión de Star le hizo sentir que había cometido un error al hacer esa pregunta. La respuesta que obtuvo confirmó sus más grandes temores.  
—¿A dónde vas? —fueron las últimas palabras de Marco.  
—Al mar —respondió, odiándose por haberse ido años atrás —, al lugar en donde la vi por primera vez.


End file.
